The Beginnings
by The-6th-Sage
Summary: story based on legomen, rather interesting :-P


The Blacktrons : The Beginnings Part 1- Launch. Part 1- Launch.  
  
Viper got to work at 10:20 AM, it was deserted, no one was around the towering, metallic box-shaped buildings of CAHQ (Ciler Army headquarters) Thyrin Military Base. He searched inside the buildings to find someone - anyone even - but was unsuccessful. He walked slowly down sandstone steps - that were artificial holograms, and had been unused for years - he reached the bottom of the steps, walked to the middle of a clearing between the buildings and realised a circular shadow was surrounding him, slowly but growing bigger. Neeeeee! Neeeee! Neeeeee! Viper recognised the sound of the siren, nuclear detection was the cause of it, he looked up towards the sky and started to worry, he saw a nuclear missile, which caused the shadow, heading straight for the base at an alarming speed. He started to run, although he realised there would be no point he kept running, he tripped on a stone, scrambled back to his feet, then kept running at full speed. He stopped a few moments later, out of breath he leaned against a wall of a building with one hand, clutching his chest to gain air with the other. Panting, he turned around and saw the missile come through the atmosphere, race to the ground within a matter of seconds and hit the ground. It exploded on impact, erupting in a deafening silence, the megatons of raw nuclear power rushing towards him in a cloud of sand, dust and rubble, he tried to run again but was frozen with fear, then the force hit him. He suddenly woke up in a cold sweat, eyes wide open and he was gasping for breath, it was only a dream... luckily... It was 7:14 AM, time for work, he put on his bleak grey uniform and drove to the CAHQ Thryin Military Base.  
  
'Reporting for duty, sir!' he said to Phoenix 'Shaddup Viper.' answered Phoenix, 'Sorry, man' said Viper , 'Just tryin' to get a laugh out of you.' 'Yeah, well don't, we got enough trouble already.' 'What do you mean?' 'What do YOU mean, what do I mean!?!, The M-trons are nukin' us that's what!' 'Wha-' 'Yes, there nukin' us, somehow they got the impression that our new AI is a threat to them.' 'AI? What AI?' 'I'll brief you on it later. In the mean time, gear up and go to Admiral Kobik's office, he wants to talk to you.' 'See ya later then.'  
  
Viper journeyed to his quarters, down the long, empty corridors within the base. He reached his room and keyed in the combination; the door quickly slid open with a scraping of metal against metal and he walked inside. He clipped on his phaser ammunition belt, it reached from his shoulder to his waist covered with glass filled ultrafusion shells, he clipped on a utility belt around his waist, shoved in some anti-matter grenades, strapped on Dual Photon RapidTazer guns - large, bulky, but smaller than his forearms, they were white in colour due to the Photon-Tazer weapons system inside them - he grabbed his M-16xOP Regenerative Laser Assault Rifle (one and a half times his arms length, it was black and fitted with a scope); put the strap of it around his other shoulder and went to Admiral Kobik's office.  
  
'Ah Viper, just in time, I've just assigned Phoenix to a mission to destroy the M-trons Delta Base on Skile, and you have to go with him.' said Admiral Kobik. 'Go to section E, room 91 for your briefing.' 'Anything else?' 'Oh yes, I would like you to meet Azrael, explosives expert and psychic and- ' 'Hi Azrael.' 'Nice to meet you Viper, I have heard a lot about you.' said Azrael, a thin, averaged sized man dressed in a large black trenchcoat to suit the rest of his outfit - black - , dreadlocks down to his shoulders where an ammuntion belt hung from both sides, he also had a gun, that wasn't viewable from the front. Admiral Kobik continued, 'and Kero, Rocket Scientist, Infiltrator agent and Magnetist.' 'Magnetist?' asked Viper as he looked at Kero, she was well built and looked as though she had been born and bred to fight. She had a crew cut, was wearing a normal infantry uniform apart from the fact that it had 3 long stripes down the back and 1 along each arm, Viper wondered what they were for. 'Yes, magnetist, it's some thing to do with magnets. Well anyway, Kero and Azrael will be accompanying you and Phoenix on your journey, and if you don't like it I can easily assign you to community service for the next twelve years.' 'Heheheheh, no problem here, Well... I better be off now for my briefing.' Viper said as he turned around and left the office. 'Be back at the launch pad 12:40 PM tomorrow for the launch.' shouted Kobik after him.  
  
---the next day---  
  
Viper yawned, he slowly turned to look at the clock... 12:30 PM, 'Oh it's only 12:30' he said, he paused... 'Hey wait a minute... Crap!' He quickly got ready, geared up and ran down to the launch pad.  
  
'Oh Viper, it's so wonderful that you could join us.' said Kobik sarchastically, 'As I was saying you will be asleep until you get into enemy proximity area, so you will have to buckle up. Now get in there team!' They walked towards the Class 2 Hyperspace T-20 Craft, Viper turned to Phoenix and said 'Stupid old fart, he is.'  
  
Phoenix, Azrael, Kero and Viper got into the craft.  
  
Liftoff in 30 seconds... 'Phoenix, if I live through this I'll give you back your passcard.' 'Be quiet Viper.' said AZRAEL. Liftoff in 10, 9, 8... 'Oh yes, Kero, I.. I..' 'Yes?' 'I..' Liftoff! They all passed out because of the sleeping gas fumes.  
  
The Blacktrons- The Beginnings Part 2: Deserted  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!, Thirty seconds to impact." THUNK, a asteroid hit the ship and AZRAEL woke up, he suddenly realised that the ship was going to crash into an uncharted planet. 'Phoenix, Viper, Kero, WAKE UP!!!!' "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!, Ten seconds to impact." Phoenix woke up from Azraels yelling. 'What's happening?' he asked. 'We' re going to crash land on that planet unless you type in the emergency access codes.' "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Five, four, thr-" 'I've typed them in but the emergency hatch is jammed, the planet's gravity is pulling us in!' 'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
approximately 3 hours later.....  
  
They had landed in a vast desert, with no life forms, water or food to be seen. 'Where are we Phoenix?' asked Viper 'Well, ummm.... that part I don't know. You see we' re on an uncharted planet, and usually uncharted planets are alive, have no inhabitants or-' 'or have sub-space gate rifts as their inner core' said Viper 'Are kero and AZRAEL awake yet?' asked Phoenix 'Yes, sir, yes we are. Magnetist Kero reporting for duty.' she turned and smiled at Viper 'Call me Phoenix. And why do we need a magnetist now?' said Phoenix 'I can search for iron in any life forms blood and we may be able to find a village.' 'Really?' said Viper 'Don't get too excited.' said AZRAEL. 'Sir, I mean Phoenix, I've detected some life forms, well at any case things with iron in them, heading this way at an alarming speed.' 'Hey Phoenix, I see it from here!' said Viper 'What do you mean it?' asked Phoenix as he took the binoculars from Viper 'That's what I mean....' 'Oh crap. It's a rift.' 'Emergency procedures people, and hurry!' Kero and Viper set up the force field and used the ship to amplify its power. 'Hurry and get in!' yelled Viper Phoenix and AZRAEL ran inside the ship. 'Here it comes-' BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! The sub-space gate rift hit the ship with an incredible force. 'Phoenix, the force field isn't sustaining, the rift is draining the ships energy!' 'Transfer all power to force fields.' 'It already is...' Suddenly the ship was pulled up into the sub-space gate rift and they all blacked out because of the energy drain.  
  
The Blacktrons- The Beginnings Part 3: Visitors Phoenix, Viper, AZRAEL and Kero were being pulled through space-time, and into an area of space that has never been explored because of lack of hyper space jump technology, and the particular area they were being pulled to was a Quadrant planet -a planet with four different seasons separated by an unknown equilibrium of light and dark forces- which is home to uncharacterised beings...  
  
---Morning.---  
  
'Ow, my head.' complained Viper, 'Isn't anyone going to say "stop complaining and assess the situation, you idiot!"?' Viper turned his head to the back of the ship and only Kero was there, asleep. Viper loaded all the ships information onto a plasma dot and went outside. Phoenix and AZRAEL were already awake and were setting up camp, Viper walked over to them, 'Do you know where we are?' he asked 'Nope, but we know where there's a village.' Phoenix answered 'Where?' 'North eastof here.' 'Lets go then!' 'We have to wait until Kero wakes up so we can be cloaked.' 'Why?' 'Because the village inhabitants may be hostile.' Kero walked over to them, 'I heard what you guys said, and I'll soon be ready to cloak you.' Approximately 20 minutes later they were at the village. 'It doesn't appear to be hostile' said AZRAEL 'Ok lets un cloak.' Kero uncloaked them and the villagers pulled out knives and an assortment of weapons at them, and they were taken to the main building of the village.  
  
They were put before a man, strangely dressed in what looked to be religious robes, he walked towards them. 'Whom may I ask is standing before me?' asked the man 'I.. am Phoenix,' answered Phoenix, 'That is Viper,' he said as he pointed to Viper, 'that's Kero' he said pointing to her, 'and finally that is AZRAEL.' he said pointing to AZRAEL. 'Welcome to the temple of the Quadrants, I am Ragta, the high priest of the central Quadrant, I know why you've come.' 'But we accidentally came through a sub-spa-' 'Yes, I know how you got here, and now I will tell you why you are here,' Ragta said, 'I summoned you here with the power of the quadrants, because I have something to tell you all... We, that is all beings in the universe are going to be destroyed, the M-trons have already captured one of the four quadrants, and have started attacking this one, you must destroy them, or else we will perish...' '....Why can't you just destroy them with the other two quadrants?' asked Viper, 'Only evil beings can use the quadrants to destroy things, us light beings, which include you all, cannot,' 'And you want us to save the entire universe?' said Phoenix, 'Yes, and you know you can, you have the power inside, you just have to release it. You four have been born with the powers of the ancients, and with that and your pure spirits, nothing, will be able to stop you...'  
  
'So will you, -Phoenix with the power of the fire quadrant, Viper with the power of the earth quadrant, AZRAEL with the power of the water quadrant, and Kero with the power of the air quadrant-' 'Just one question, who has the power of the central quadrant?' asked Phoenix. 'Once you have learned that, you will have already won.' '-So will you accept your destiny and save the universe from total destruction?' 'Well, it's not like we've got any other choice.'  
  
That is the beginning of the Quadrant saga, and nothing will prepare you for what is to come. 


End file.
